


and i love you, i love you, i love you

by toffeeandbooks



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, carstairs family dynamics because yay!, just pure love i mean what can i say, no knowledge of fleetwood mac is required, the three "i love yous" were definitely from "songbird" and no one can convince me otherwise, wrong number fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeeandbooks/pseuds/toffeeandbooks
Summary: “I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before,” Ty sings quietly.His voicesucks.Kit traps it, saves it in his memory, and wishes he had the foresight to record it.He instead says: “Beautiful.”Or: a little story that begins with coincidental telemarketing, ends with an accidental kiss, and has Kitty-shipping family dynamics sprinkled in all throughout because what else can you expect from these two? (Answer: angst, which is why I wrote this. Consider it a fluff shield for what will definitely really happen in TWP.)
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	and i love you, i love you, i love you

It’s a little funny. Even Kit has to admit it. Jem and Tessa have no problem falling over themselves laughing. The Blackthorns can trump any studio audience in their reactions, and though it’s not exactly welcome, he can’t really blame them, either. The whole story is ridiculous. 

*** 

Two years after possibly the most dramatic departure from the United States ever to be completed by a human being, Kit finds himself telling an automated message advertising “a heightened academic experience in the majestic Carpathian Mountains” that he hid the body, what’s next. Nothing noteworthy. He likes to experiment with whether or not these people are real, and if they are, to see if they are blazing with enough righteous passion to actually respond. 

It doesn’t happen, probably because half of the world is now robots and the other half just kind of sucks. He’s learned to condition himself to the general assholery of it by now (and considers himself to be above contributing to it, but Tessa tells him that pickpocketing people out of sheer boredom is in fact neither moral nor non-assholeish. He then proceeds to reprimand her on account of her language. Maybe he has “come out of his shell” after all). 

Still, the fact remains that this person not only responds, but insists that no, they would never be so reckless as to pick a partner that has reached a level of foolishness as to discuss such matters over an easily tracked cell phone. It begs for a response. 

**To: Random Scary Possibly Psycho Telemarketer Person (19:26)**

wait ok so i was kidding 

i haven’t actually killed anybody 

**From: Random Scary Possibly Psycho Telemarketer Person (19:28)**

Neither have I, obviously. Owning up to a murder would be idiotic. I was just supplying helpful information. 

**To: Random Possibly Psycho Telemarketer Person (19:29)**

ok well that’s good. i guess. 

**From: Random Possibly Psycho Telemarketer Person (19:30)**

Understatement. But I’m glad we’ve come to the same conclusion. 

Have a nice day. 

How is Kit supposed to have a “nice day” in this world when there’s someone this intriguing living in it? 

But something Kit has not considered is that intriguing people want people like him sometimes, too, for witty commentary if nothing else. But facts tend to make themselves clear in due time, anyway. Due time being in exactly six point zero hours. Because random, possibly psycho people are always awake at one am. That’s normal and simple and fine. 

**From: Random Possibly Psycho Telemarketer Person (1:30)**

Watson. I need your counsel. 

What is the point of repeating the same words over and over? Does it increase the poignance? Or is the whole system simply made to puzzle me? 

Well, I doubt that. But still. 

It would be nice to ignore that incidentally, Kit, too, is up at that time. He texts back, in theory to spite the irony of it all, but mostly because of a _something_ he doesn’t really comprehend. 

**To: Random Possibly Psycho Telemarketer Person (1:33)**

dude you just interrupted s7 ep22 of the office 

one does not just do that to a guy 

**From: Random Possibly Psycho Telemarketer Person (1:34)**

This is great. You’ve assessed my gender accurately and given me your own. That's good priorities. I think you're special. 

But you still haven't my question. 

**To: Random Possibly Psycho Guy, Apparently (1:36)**

i’m going to need more information. which words? who said them? why? when? where? how? 

also, i’m blushing. 

**From: Random Possibly Psycho or Just Interesting Guy (1:39)**

The words weren't said - they were written. The words were “I love you”. They were written by my sister. They were written because it was true. They were written about two years ago, in another dimension. They were written on paper. With a pen. 

Why you would be blushing? Considering that you’re able to utilize your fingers dexterously enough to respond with the speed you are, it's not cold where you are. Your cheeks, if not pink from cold, are pink from something else? 

**To: Random Interesting Guy (1:43)**

the words “i love you” are pretty important, as words go, so maybe your sister was trying to tell you something. from this alternate dimension. maybe she thought she’d never see you again and she was trying to ingrain it in your memory. seems sweet. 

but why are you asking me this? why not someone who you, i dunno, know? 

and i guess i was blushing because you called me special. 

**To: Random Interesting Guy (1:46)**

I didn't know my words could have that effect. 

She never saw me. She was her different self. Wasn’t really my sister. I just don’t understand why saying “I love you” is so important. Feelings exist. They aren't different if you say them. Several times feels tedious. 

I am asking you because you actually responded. You read about my thoughts on murders and didn't block me. You are either naïve or trusting to reveal your gender to someone you don’t know, but you’re not stupid, so you’re trusting. You are someone caring, with social skills. More social skills than me. You would understand this better than me. And I was right. You understood it, and you were open enough to admit that a boy made you blush. This indicates security or defiance. Neither quality is unattractive. 

**To: Random Interesting Guy (1:48)**

wow, okay. 

you called me Watson. i take it you’re Sherlock? well, anyway, this is kind of fun and i'd like to help you again 

michael leaving was sad anyway. 

**To: Random Interesting Guy (1:50)**

See? Special. 

Good night, Watson. 

**To: Sherlock (1:40)**

good night 

The fact that the dude called him “not unattractive” is not lost on him. He’s not stupid, as his virtual “Sherlock” has confirmed. He just prefers to not think about things that might end in heartbreak. Like thinking this is Ty. It’s not Ty. 

Yes, Ty has a phone and is a student in the Carpathian Mountains (who makes their students telemarket for their school?) and likes Sherlock and thinks of Kit as Watson. Ty is the only person Kit knows who has a sister in another dimension that wrote “I love you, I love you, I love you” in a note. 

But this is all purely coincidence. Kit’s not going to let this guy rip his heart out and stomp on it too. Fleeing the country will probably lose its dramatic flair the second time around, anyway. And he can’t have that. The Herondale line would lose its (very, very shaky) hold on sanity if its latest descendant lost his dramatic flair. 

Mollified and justified and all sorts of -fied, Kit settles contentedly back into his bed for his Netflix cryfest. 

Much more fitting. 

(The next morning, Mina asks him innocently if he can see the sobbing ghost that she heard last night. Tessa chokes on her oatmeal and Jem drops his glass in a panic, the pieces shattering and skittering across the floor. At least now, some ages-old ancestor won’t be demanding his head for not causing a sufficiently chaotic scene.) 

***

 **To: Sherlock (13:57)**

Song link: Fleetwood Mac, “Songbird”. 

**From: Sherlock (13:58)**

What is this? 

**To: Sherlock (13:59)**

it’s a song. 

**From: Sherlock (14:00)**

Very funny. Why are you sending it to me? 

**To: Sherlock (14:01)**

look at the lyrics, mr detective 

**From: Sherlock (14:01)**

You think that Livvy liked Fleetwood Mac. So she plagiarized. 

**To: Sherlock (14:02)**

not plagiarized, i think. it's not a big enough chunk. but if she did, i mean, i couldn't blame her. it's a damn good song. also, livvy? is that her name? why the past tense? is she an emo chick or something now? 

If people could live off of denial, Kit might never have to eat again. 

**From: Sherlock (14:03)**

Livvy's my sister. She was never an “emo chick”. She is dead. The author of the letter was the alternate dimension version. Obviously. 

**To: Ok Fine So Maybe It’s Ty (14:04)**

oh. sorry about that. that sucks. 

**From: Ok Fine So Maybe It’s Ty (14:05)**

I'm a little confused. Why would you say that when you know it doesn't make a difference? I don’t mean to be rude, by the way. If you care about that sort of thing. 

**To: Maybe Ty (14:06)**

it seems to please society. 

and i guess i do, so thanks? 

**From: Maybe Ty (14:07)**

I am not society, Watson. 

**To: Most Likely Ty (14:08)**

ah yes of course 

society demands things like perfection, and you don’t like having your hands tyed. 

**From: Most Likely Ty (14:09)**

"Tied.” 

**To: Extraordinarily Probably Ty (14:10)**

is it? 

**From: Extraordinarily Probably Ty (14:11)**

Yes? I don’t get it. 

**To: Definitely Ty (14:12)**

hahahahahahahahaha the puns, ty, the puns! tell me you get the puns! 

Maybe he’s gone a little crazy with the “haha”s. Maybe he’s just a nervous texter. 

Okay, fine, he is a nervous texter. He has no idea what he’s doing. 

**From: Definitely Ty (14:12)**

How do you know my name? Maybe you're more psycho than I thought. 

**From: Definitely Ty (14:16)**

Great. And now you’ve run away. 

**To: Ty Blackthorn (14:16)**

no wait sorry i was laughing. i love puns with an ardency not understood by most. i know this because i’m kit. 

**From: Ty Blackthorn (14:17)**

What? 

**To: Ty Blackthorn (14:18)**

kit, aka the most handsome, most funny, most awesome guy in the universe, better than jace by all standards 

very serious, i’m never kit-ing around 

it also happens to be the word for a baby fox if that helps 

ty? 

**From: Ty Blackthorn (14:20)**

I am going to ignore the statistical impossibility of this random number happening to be you in favor of asking: Is that why you got so upset that day? Because you care about this whole expressing feelings thing? 

**To: Ty Blackthorn (14:22)**

it is generally accepted in the world of kit that one should at least say something on the topic when kit tells you he loves you, yes. 

*Incoming Call from Ty Blackthorn* 

“I can’t believe this. Kit. I get to be the one lecturing you on social etiquette.” Kit can’t help but grin at the fact that Ty’s talking about social etiquette when he doesn’t even say hello half the time. All of a sudden, the un-FaceTime-ness of the call demands his profuse gratitude. 

“I have incredible social etiquette.” 

“You have not-incredible timing, though,” Ty says. His voice sounds like a smile. 

“There’s no time like the present! What was going to be a _good_ time?” 

“Not at my sister’s necromancy ritual.” 

“Okay. Fine. I concede.” He isn’t sure if he should be feeling ridiculous or just ridiculously happy that he’s at least talking to Ty again. He does know that the stupid fluttering at his chest isn’t giving him much of a choice. 

“Good.” 

“Yay,” Kit says, fist pumping. Silently. He wants to smack himself. 

“You sound like you’re struggling. You know. Internally.” 

“Well, I do love you,” he blurts out, idiotically, for the - what - third time now? When is this madness going to stop? He mutes himself and groans into his pillow. And proceeds to stop short at Ty’s voice, crackling through Kit’s crappy Wi-Fi. 

“I love you too.” There’s a pause. “Of course I do, Kit. I thought you knew. It’s not so hard to tell.” It’s matter-of-fact. Straightforward. Two years’ worth of obsession, of hurt and regret, lift from his mind. 

Doesn’t mean he’s not irrationally angry with himself, though. How else would he prove his rightful last name (other than his attitude, eyes, undeniable wit, blah blah blah, shut up logic no one likes you)? 

“Excuse me?” Kit half-shouts at the phone. “How is it not hard to tell? It’s so hard to tell! Do you know how much denial I pour on myself every day? I am wet. All the time. And it’s all your fault.” 

Accidental innuendo. Of course, because that’s just exactly what he needs right at this very moment. Never has he wanted to leap off the balcony more than he does now. 

“Um, Kit? I think you’re muted.” 

Oops. Revision: Never has he wanted to leap off the balcony more than he does _now_. 

“Ahem. Yes,” he exclaims, too loud and scrambling for words. “Um. Sorry. Okay. That’s cool. Very cool. I guess I’m just blind.” 

“A lot of Shadowhunters are. I wouldn’t take it personally.” 

“Noted.” 

They both fidget amid their respective awkward silences. They haven’t had an awkward silence for so long. They always were - are - those people who could just sit and think next to each other forever. But maybe silences are different when there are words that have to be said. 

“I think—” 

“It was just—” 

“No, sorry, you go.” 

“No, you.” 

“Nope.” 

“You’re insufferable.” 

“Aww, Ty-Ty. How you woo me.” 

Ty rolls his eyes audibly. “Fine. It was just that love, it didn’t mean much to me. I mean, obviously it did, but it’s more like the only definition of love was that I loved my family. It wasn’t a choice. And what I felt for you was so different, I didn’t know that that was love, too.” 

Kit’s lips quirk up into a grin. “And what tipped you off?” 

He can imagine Ty’s face scrunching up in distaste. “Dru got into romance movies after that horror phase. It was awful. But educational.” 

“I see, I see.” 

“And?” 

“And what?” 

“You wanted to say something.” 

Right. Well, it seems embarrassing now, but. “I think I didn’t know what love was either. My dad never said it to me, you know. You were the first one.” 

“Oh.” 

He shakes his head to dust away the sadness. “Then I met Jem, and Tessa, and Mina. And I learned that love isn’t supposed to be easy. It’s not supposed to be this random miracle that you stumble on and suddenly you ride off into happily ever after. It’s supposed to be all messy and weird, but in the end, you just love the other person. More than you even love yourself. And that means that you forgive, and you give them the benefit of the doubt. So you don’t need to apologize. I get it.” 

There's silence, but it’s not awkward. More processing-the-awkward. 

Then, from Ty: “Maybe it is nice to say things. I love you.” 

“I love you,” Kit repeats, testing it out. It’s surprising how easy it is to say. Love is a conundrum. So easy to feel, so hard to keep. But he and Ty are the dream team, aren’t they? “It does have a nice ring to it.” 

“Kit, you know that if I say it again, it’ll be the third time, and we’ll have to start singing.” 

“Well, lucky for you, I’m practically Stevie Nicks.” 

Ty snickers, and just the sound makes his eyes crinkle around the edges. Kit smashes the pillow into his face to purge his head of all the soppiness. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before,” Ty sings quietly. 

His voice _sucks_. 

Kit traps it, saves it in his memory, and wishes he had the foresight to record it. 

He instead says: “Beautiful.” 

“You’re lying. And Stevie Nicks doesn’t even sing ‘Songbird’.” 

“What?” 

“You said you’re practically Stevie Nicks. Stevie Nicks sings ‘Landslide’ and ‘Dreams’ and that stuff. But ‘Songbird’ is just Christine McVie.” 

Kit puffs his chest, triumphant. “I know. Stevie Nicks and Christine McVie had an affair. Allegedly. I believe it for the purpose of convoluted wordplay, and for finally outthinking you. And look at that!” 

“You’re such a nerd,” Ty points out, but he’s laughing anyway, and it’s pretty perfect. 

Tessa and Jem never stop screeching out high-pitched giggles around the house after that. Mina, with all his bad fortune, has a Disney karaoke machine, so Tessa teaches her how to sing “Bella Notte” whenever they catch Kit smiling at his phone. He likes to think he’s so brave as to come close to murdering them, but Ty is halfway across the world and he can’t possibly coordinate this stuff over text, obviously, so he just has to settle on waging tickle war. 

Kit can’t remember life being so perfect, ever. And sure, maybe his definition of “perfect” is a little wonky, but he’s in love and he finally has a family and a home, so he thinks he’s excused from logic’s evil grasp for this moment at least. 

Take that. 

***

Somewhere close to two weeks later, Jem and Tessa finally get it together and stop teasing him long enough to let him coordinate a time to go and visit Ty. Sorry, no, that’s not right. For Kit to see Ty, under the guise of the Carstairs-Herondales meeting up with Carstairs-Blackthorns to, in the words of Jem: “have a long-awaited reunion. I know! Don’t you just love young love, sorry, did I say young love, I meant cat love, yay, you get to see Church again! How exciting!”. Kit holds a small moment of silence for the tragic death of subtlety in the brain of Jem Carstairs. 

Not that he can judge, though, because as soon as he is thrown out of the Portal with unnecessary violence, he trips over treacherous, treacherous air and falls directly into/onto Ty in the most unsubtle way achievable. 

If it would not be considered gross Velveeta squirt bottle levels of cheesy, Kit would say that Ty’s lips catch him. But they kind of do. The levels of instability to which his body has grown so familiar disappear as his entire self hyper focuses on this one person. 

Ty, he thinks, really is magic. 

So it _is_ funny. Hilarious, in fact. His senses blur and fade out as Ty brings his hands up to Kit’s neck (to stabilize him and nothing else, of course), but even he can hear the unmistakable slap of high-fives - Jem and Tessa, probably. And Julian and Emma. Dru and Tavvy giggle loudly, and even Helen and Aline’s baby gurgles, unmistakably deciding to join the “let’s make fun of Kit in all his liquid grace” party. He and Ty break away pretty soon, blushing like crazy. It’s basically the best moment of his life. 

“I found a lynx,” Ty says abruptly, wrenching him back to reality. “Would you like to see? Her name is Irene.” 

“Of course I want to see,” Kit says, because who doesn’t want to see a lynx? It’s definitely not because he’ll follow Ty into anything, always have, always will, no sir, where could you have possibly gotten such an idea. He trails after Ty willingly and notices with another small burst of that _something_ that they’re walking in step. 

“Right back to normal,” Julian sighs, fondly. “It’s like the rest of the world is gone.” 

“Except now they’re holding hands,” Dru comments, doing her best to fake that teenage disinterest, failing miserably. 

Tessa laughs so hard she collapses into Jem’s open arms. It’s almost like he was expecting her to (oh, wait). 

But Kit doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever says clumsiness is a detriment clearly has never experienced the joy of walking directly into a tree and proceeding to feel dramatically impressed with yourself and your lack of coordination. 
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated, love y'all <3


End file.
